Algo que nunca espero
by Maaria Smith
Summary: A Nelly le va a ocurrir algo que nunca se imaginó.
1. Chapter 1

**Algo que nunca espero  
>(esta historia de inazuma eleven esta basada en unos años mas adelante qu en la serie en la que Nelly , Axel y todos lo demas rondan por la edad de 16 o 15 años .Bueno espero que os guste)<br>**Acababa de amanecer, y Nelly recibio los primeros rayos de sol en su palido rostro , haciendo que este respladeciera por su palidez.  
>Ella se lenvanto algo cansada y algo preocupada..<br>-Aihhhhhh... que sueño tengo-dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo con cara de preocupacion- espero que nadie me diga nada relacionado con el dia de hoy...  
>Empezo a cepillarse el pelo, cuando llamaron a la puerta.<br>-Sii? Quien es?  
>-Puedo pasar- dijo una voz que para Nelly era muy familiar.<br>-Axel ! , si por favor pasa-dijo Nelly muy cuanto vio a Axel se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un beso en los labios, pero se dio cuenta de que no esta solo... Byron ( el hermano de Nelly ) esta detras contemplando la escena.  
>Se separo de Axel ( que logicamente era su novio XD) y dijo..<br>-Hemanito... que ha.. haces aqui.  
>-Pues nada, que estube pensando allá en los cielo y me dije a mi mismo que seria bueno venir a visitarte y a decirte felicidades... ¡FELIZ 15 CUMPLEAÑOS!<br>Para Nelly fue una pillada total que su hermano la felicitara , ya que exactamente era eso lo que queria evitar.(Por cierto por si no lo habeis pillao si Nelly es la hermana de Byron , logicamente es una diosa)  
>-Byron callate!<br>-Por que? si es tu cumpleaños alguien te tendra qu felicitar.  
>Nelly miro a su hermano con algo de rabia y luego miro a Axel qu estab alli mirandolos.<br>-Hoy es tu cumpleaños?-dijo Axel-Por qu no me lo habias dicho?  
>-Esque a mi hermana no le gustan que lo feliciten , por qu eso le recuerda que nunca se va a morir de vieja.<br>-Jajajaja -rio Nelly con ironia-Bueno ya me habeis felicitado no? pues ahora dejad que me vista ya nos veremos mas tarde-dijo Nelly exando a Axel y a Byron de la habitacion.  
>Nelly se fue a vestir.<br>En el otro lado de la habitacion Axel y Byron estab hablando sobre el cumple de Nelly .  
>-Olle cuñado , tenemos que hacerle una fiesta a Nelly-dijo Byron<br>-Vale me parece muy bien-sonrio Axel , aunque el tenia en mente otro regalo para Nelly aparte de la fiesta ... un reglo que solo se lo podia hacer él.  
>Ya era por la tarde, y Nelly se disponia a salir a campo de futbol del colegio con su equipacion puesta , ya que ella tambien jugaba en el equipo.<br>Cuando llego , se encontro un escenario y varias mesas con la mayor sorpresa fue cundo se dio la vuelta al escuchar..  
>-SORPRESAAA!-dijeron todos sus compañeros a la vez<br>Ella estaba emocionada ya que sus amigos le habian preparado una fiesta para su cumpleaños  
>Pasaba el tiempo y Nelly y los demas se lo pasaban cada vez mejor , hasta que llego la hora de irse.<br>Nelly se despio de todo junto a Axel y su hermano , que enseguida se fue a su casa.  
>Cuando se quedaro solos Axel le dijo a Nelly:<br>-Olle ven con migo ,que creo que todavia no a terminado tu fiesta.  
>Nelly sorprendida al oir eso , siguio a Axel hasta el lugar en el que se ocurriria a le mejor noche de su vida, pero tambien la noche que ''cambiaria por completo su vida''.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Nelly siguio a Axel hasta adentro del gimnasio, donde, para su sorpresa, encontro un camino de rosas y velas por todo lados.

El camino de rosas dirigia hacia un cama improvisada con colchonetas y unas sabanas por encima.

-Esto es para mi?-dijo Nelly.

-Claro que si , si no para quien iba a ser para Jude ajjaaj.

-Jajajaja...Olle y porque as puesto o mas bien improvisado una cama?

-Pues... no se porque pense que asi estariamos mas comodos.-dijo Axel con un tono algo ironico.

-Mmmm... ajjaj-dijo Nelly algo extrañada.

En ese momento hubo un gran repente Axel empezo ha acercarse a Nelly y esta al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su novio, le respondio acercandose ella tambien , pero con un colo rojo en su rostro.

Cuando ya estuvieron muy cerca , se miraron durante unos segundos , y despues de esas miradas ,Axel cojio el rostro de Nelly y le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso en los labios que lo hacian enloquecer.

Nelly continuo el beso , pero aun mas lago e intenso y esta vez... con lengua.

Llevados por la pasion, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la ''cama'' ,haciendo que esta crujiera un poco.

Pararon un instante y se miraron de los dos era nada de experto en este tema , pero teniendo una cama y la pasion que tenian,ambos sabian en que acabaria todo eso.

Axel, comenzo a besar el cuello de Nelly con suavidad y ella empezo a emitir leves gemidos. Al ver la reaccion de esta , Axel empezo y desabrochar la camisa de Nelly , aunque algo temeros de que ella le arreara un sopapo,pero por y para su suerte eso no sucedio...-Ufff menos mal..-penso Axel y riendose para sus adentros.

Y Nelly a ver que su novio le desabrocho la camisa,ella empezo a quitarle la ropa y Axel , y no solo la camiseta sino que tambien empezo a desabrochar el pantalon de su compañero y Axel y desabrocho la falda de Nelly y se la quito de un tiron.

Los dos se quedaron en ropa no paraba de besar los labios y el cuello de Nelly y esta no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de su novio y de recibir esos que decidiero ir mas allá.

Nelly se incorporo y se sento encima de Axel de modo que sus rostro y sus cuerpos se se besaban , Axel ,ya muy decidido , desabrocho el sujetador de Nelly ,haciendo que esta al ver que su novio le obserbaba los pechos ( tetas ) , se sonrojara un poco .

Nelly olvido el pudor y la verguenza y puso una de las manos de Axel en uno de sus pecho y este se sorprendio aunque sabia mas o menos lo que debia hacer en esta empezo a manosear y a amasar el pecho de Nelly mientras esta por el placer emitia gemidos que hacian que Axel se excitara( osea que se pusiera cachondo ).

No querian esperar mas asi que se tumbaron de nuevo pero esta ver Nelly se puso encima pero antes de acerlo se quito la prenda que le faltaba al igual que su acompañ posada encima de el este dijo

-Estas segura de que lo quieres hace?-pregunto.

-Si ..., si lo estoy, ademas con solo mirarte ya estoy segura.-dijo Nelly.

Nelly beso a Axel y este con cuidado y lentitud empezo a penetrar a su pareja , y esta empezo a gemir de dolor,ya que era virgen,pero a la vez tambien gemio de pricipio las embestidas eran suaves y delicadas pero a medida que continuaba, las iba haciendo mas grande dy rapidas ,probocando un gran placer en Nelly y en el mismo.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos estab ya al borde de llegar al orgasmo.

Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo y Axel lo hizo dentro de Nelly.

Se quedaron varis minuto uno al lado del otro , mirandose y besandose ,mientras sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados.

-Te quiero-dijo Nelly

-Y yo tambien a ti-le respondio Axel

Esa noche fue la mejor en la vida ambos ,pero estaban agotados, asi que se quedaron dormidos encima de unas colchonetas ,pero por lo menos estarian juntos.

**EN EL CIELO.**

Byron(Apolo un dios griego hijo de Zeus) y el padre(Zeus) de Nelly(Afrodita una diosa griega y hermana de Apolo e hija de Zeus) observaron la escena.

-Padre que piensas sobre esto-dijo Byron.

-No lo se hijo ,yo solo quiero que te hermana sea feliz ...pero tu y yo sabemos que esto que acaba de pasar nos va traer problemas a todos.

-Los demas dioses han aceptado la relacion de esos dos , pero no creo que acepten a lo que va collevar esto.

-Ya lo se hijo,por mucho que yo sea el dios de dioses no creo que el cosejo de los dioses primarios lo dejen pasar.

-Entonces que podemos hacer padre?

-Creo que esperar sera lo mejor Byron ... esperar.

Buenooo espero que os alla gustado este capitulo.

Por cierto si os preguntais el por que Nelly ,Byron todos esos tengan nombres de dioses y despues entre ellos no se llamen asin es por que en esta historia solo les llaman asi los demas dioses del cielo pero ellos como son familia no es necesario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Nelly se desperto al oir el sonido de un movil,su un mensaje de su amiga Celia diciendole de ue Jude le habia dicho que fueran a entrenar ella y Axel ,al igual que sus compañeros una hora antes.

Miro a su derecha y vio a aquel angel que tenia por no se podia creer lo que sucedio anoche.

Despues de unos segundos ,miro en reloj de su movil y ponia:

Martes,13 de mayo de 2010

8:05

Nelly se quedo exausta al ver la hora ,era muy tarde ,en 10 minutos iban a empezar las clases y ademas de casualidad los martes le tocaban a su clase gimnasia ,osea que como no se diesen prisa ,les iban a pillar

-Axel...Axel ...¡AXEL!-grito ,haciendo que Axel dieran un salto del susto.

-Que pasa?

-Que son las 8:05 y dentro de 10 minutos vienen hacia aqui los de clase y nos van a pillar como no nos demos prisa en recoger-dijo Nelly alterada.

-Joder...pues venga vistamonos ,recogamos y limpiemos esto rápido.

Como dijo Axel,ambos se vistieron,ambos recogieron la cama y limpiaron las flores y todo lo demas.

Acabaron de recoger en el mismo instante en el que entro una persona,no sabian quien era pero fuese quien fuese estarian metidos en un Nelly cogio del brazo a Axel y desaparecieron como si nada.

Despues de unos 3 segundos se vieron en la parte trasera del colegio,ambos se miraron y se rieron.

-Olle al final van a venir bien tus poderes eh.. ajaaj.-dijo Axel mirando a Nelly divertido.

-Ya lo se ,es una de las ventajas de ser diosa los poderes y ahora que ? Vamos a ponernos el chandal para clase?

-Si vamos.-respondio Axel contento ,cogiendo de la mano a su novia y llendose hacia los vestuarios.

Eran las 8:30 y todos los chicos de la clase estaban reunidos en el gimanasio excepto Axel y Nelly que iban retrasados.

-Donde estan Blanze y Raimon-dijo en profesor de gimnasia llamado Javi.

-No lo sabemos-respondieron todos a una.

-A mi me llamo ayer el padre de Axel muy preocupado porque este no durmio en casa.-dijo Jude.

-Y a mi me llamo el padre de Nelly con lo mismo.-dijo Celia al igual que su hermano.

De repente llegaron los dos corriendo por el pasillo.

-Sentimos llegar tarde.-dijeron ambos.-Es que me he quedado dormido-dijo esta vez Axel.

-Y yo he tenido que ir al medico.-dijo Nelly.

-Ahh ya, bueno sera mejor que empecemos con la clase...

Paso una hora y cuando termino la clase los chicos se fueron a su vestuario y las chicas al ese momento antes de entrar Axel y Nelly se dedicaron unas miradas que lo decian todo.

_**''te quiero ,eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y sera asi siempre''**_

Todos se ducharon,para evitar preguntas extrañas,cosa que no puedieron evitar,Axel se fue con Jude ,Mark y Scotty ; en cambio Nelly se fue con Silvia y Celia.

-Olle Nelly ayer me llamo tu padre muy preocupado ,porque no dormiste en casa.¿donde estuviste?-pregunto Celia haciendo que Silvia se interesara mucho pero que Nelly se quedara con la cara a cuadros.

-Pues aaah... estu..tuve en casa de una amiga.-dijo Nelly algo dudosa.

-Ammm y por que no se ko dijiste a tu padre?-pregunto Silvia.

-Porque cuando decidi que me iba a quedar alli mi padre ya estaria descansando.

-Ah pero que los dioses dormis?-Pregunto Celia.

-Celia , cariño emm claro que dormimos.-dijo,con una gotita en la frente ,Nelly.-En fin,si os he preocupado lo siento chicas vale?Yo ya se lo explicare a mi padre.

-Valee-dijeron al unisono.

Toda esta conversacion la tovieron exactamente igual Axel y los chicos(pero com que no tengo muchas ganas de escribirla)

Ese dia Axel y Nelly estaban muy felices y ambos no paraban de mirarse y de reir.

Paso un mes de aquella noche que marco las vidas de entrenando todos los jugadores del Inazuma .

De repente Jack le paso a Nelly y esta empezo a correr y en un momento de descuido todos la vieron tirada en el suelo fueron corriendo hacia ella y el primero fue Axel que la cojio entre sus brazos y la tumbo en uno de los bancos.

Celia le puso un trapo en la frente con agua y le echaron un poco de agua en la cara para que reaccionara.

Nelly al notar en agua se desperto de ya muy aliviado dijo:

-Nelly estas bien?Que te ha pasado?

-Mmm es que me he mareado ... y cuando me queria da cuenta estaba en el suelo.

-Pero que te has mareado de golpe o que?-pregunto Jude.

-Bueno no se , alomejor me habra dado una bajada de tension o algo por el estilo ,pero vaya que ya estoy bien ,descanso un poco y enseguida se me pasa todo.-dijo mirando a Axel.

-Vale nosotros seguiremos entrenando.-dijo Mark a los demas,que le sigueron al campo.

Nelly ,junto a Silvia y Celia ,entro dentro del gimnasio y alli fue al vestuario a cambiarse de ropa.

-Nelly seguron que estas bien-dijo Silvia.

-Que si chicas no os preocupeis de verdad.-respondio Nelly con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.-Solo ha sido un bajon de tension.

-Olle y como as podido tener un bajon de tension si eres una diosa.

-Pues poque en la Tierra tengo poderes pero el cuerpo de una humana a si que me puede sucerder lo mismo que vosotras.

-Mmm vale-respondieron.

Estaban todos sentados en el se sento junto a Silvia,Celia,Axel ,Jude y Mark.

Nelly comenzo ha comer y de repente le dio unas ganas horribles de levanto corriendo y fue al bañ amigas fueron con ella.

-Nelly que te pasa?Has bomitado?

-Si ,creo que ya se lo que me pasa,que ayer cene con mi padre en un restaurante Coreano y no me senta aglo bien.

-Mmm deacuerdo.-dijeron las marcharon y dejaron a Nelly sola.

Fueron a decirle a Axel lo que Nelly les habia contado para que se quedara fue al comedor y siguio comiendo con normalidad.

**EN EL CIELO.**

-Ya ha empezado-dijo Byron.-Padre crees que deberiamos decirselo?

-No ,mejor sera que lo descubra por si misma.-respondio Zeus(el padre de Nelly pa quien no se acuerde)

-Esta bien padre como desees.-dijo Byron retirandose y dejando a su padre solo y pensativo.

Bueno el tercer que os haya gustado y que os esteis enganxando a la BESO MU FUERTE A TODOOSSS.!(L)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Era de dia en la ciudad Inazuma,habia un Sol muy brillante y todo estaba muy se desperto a las 7:30 para ir a la escuela.

Ese dia era un dia en los hay tesitura y Nelly al levantarse dijo:

-Mmm..huii que tesitura.

Nelly se levanto fue al baño y cuando se miro en el espejo vio un pequeño bulto en su barriga.

-Esto que es ?-dijo algo extrañada pero en realidad no le hizo mucho todo lo que tenia que hacer en el baño y salio diciendo.

-Todavia no me ha venido na regla, y me tendria que haber venido hace ya dos semanas... bueno no creo que sea nada.

Nelly salio de su habitacion y fue con sus compañero y todos le preguntaron por ese bulto que le habia salido , pero ella no sabia que responder.

Pasaron y pasaron los dia y el pequeño bulto crecia mas y mas. Y nelly cade vez se encontraba con mas mareos y mas vomitos... Hasta que un dia se le vino a la mente la razon por la que se encontraba a si.

-No... no estare...?.No no es posiblee...a no ser.-A Nelly le vino una imagen de la noche que paso con Axel.

-MMMmmmm ahhhh sera mejor que vaya a la farmacia.

Nelly se dirigio a la farmacia mas cercana.

-Hola perdona me puede dar 1 ... bueno mejor 3 test de embarazo?-dijo Nelly muy nerviosa.

La señorita de la tienda se los dio y se dirigio a casa de Celia.

-Hola Celia ... y Silvia que haces aqui?Bueno no importa tengo que deciros una cosa que no podeis contar a nadie.

Ellas asintieron y Nelly les conto todo lo que ocurrio y todo que penso.

-Asi que he comprado los test pero me da miendo hacermelos .

-Nelly tranquila no pasa nada tu haztelos y ya veras como no es nada.-dijo Silvia en tono muy amigable.

-Si teneis razon.

Nelly se dirijio a baño y se hizo los test .Despues de unos 15 minutos salio del baño y se fue donde sus amigas.

-Bueno que que ha salido?

-No lo se ... es que me da miedo mirarlo...-Nelly miro a sus amigas que le miraban con cara de comprensiva y de pena cosa que ella no soportaba.

-Vale ! esta bien los miro.

Nelly miro los test y en cuendo miro los tres se le cayeron al suelo.

-Nelly que haces?Que ha salido?

Se quedo un rato en silencio mirando a que al fin dijo.

-Ro...ro... salido rosa...ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Bueno espero que os alla gustado este capitulo es cortito porque quiero algargar algo mas la historia.

Un besazo muy grade a todos.(LL)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-ESTOY...EMBARAZADA!-grito Nelly tirando los predictors al suelo.

-Eso no puede ser Nelly , no nos estaras tomando el pelo no?-replico Celia.

-Celia tu me ves la cara de que estoy bromeando?-grito Nelly con las lagrimas en los ojos.

-Joderr ... bueno no nos volvamos locas y tranquilicemonos... a ver Nelly y ahora tu que piensas hacer?

-Pues... no tengo ni idea ... -sozollo Nelly.

-Olle una pregunta quien es el padre?-dijo Celia despues de un momento de silencio.

-El espiritu santo no te jode... Pues quien va a ser ,pues dia de mi cumpleaños nos fuimos dentro del gimnasio ,un cosa llevo a la otra y paso lo que paso...

-Uii Nelly estas hecha una golfa jajajaja-dijo Silvia en tono sensual , recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Nelly y de Celia.

-No tiene gracia Silvia , la pobre Nelly tiene un lio importante y tu te pones a hacer gracias.

-Perdon...

-Bueno supongo que no pasa tengo otro problema , como se lo digo a todos:a Axel, a mi padre y a mi hermano y lo peor de todo a el Consejo de van a desterrar.

-Por que te desterrarian ? Tu eres la hija del dios de dioses...

-Por mucho que sea la hija del dios de dioses,me pueden desterrar si todos votan a favor y sobre todo en esta ocasion.A los dioses no se nos permite tener hijos con les costaron aceptar mi relacion con un humano , pero no creo que acepten que tenga un hijo con semihumano-dijo Nelly volviendo a llorar ,pensando en lo que se le venia encima.

-Olle pero un cosaa... te acostaste con Axel hara un mes y medio cosa asi ¿no? Entonces como es posible que tengas ya un poco de tripita?

-Es que las diosas tenemos unos embarazos mas que para una humana son 9 meses ,para nosotras son 4 meses y medio creo

-Joder...

-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya a casa,a pensar como se lo dire a Axel y a los demas y tambie a descansar un poco.

-Vale bueno Nelly ya sabes si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea llamanos vale-dijo Silvia abrazando a su tambien la abrazo y llevaron a Nelly a la puerta de la casa.

-Adios

Nelly llego a su cuarto en un segundo con sus tumbo en la cama boca arriba, se puso una mano en el vientre y comenzo a pensar en como se lo diria a todos sus seres queridos su nuevo estado.Y en como seria su vida a partir de ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos y Nelly se durmio con sus manos en su vientre.

Al dia siguente Nelly se desperto algo triste y nerviosa sabiendo que al que primero debia contarle lo de su estada era a Axel, el problema era que no tenia ni las palabras ni el valor para tenia el miedo de que Axel rechazara la situacion y la abandonara.

Nelly se vistio con una camiseta anchita para que no se le notara su pequeño pero ya marcado embarazo, y unos pantalones de la habitacion de su casa y se dirigio a la puerta del instituto , porque quedo alli con sus amigos.

Cuando llego vio a todos su amigo alli se fijo en Celia y Silvia por lo ocurrido en dia anterior, y luego miro Axel ,que este se acerco para la cojio por la cintura apretandolo junto a el.

-Aiii !

-Que te pasa Nelly estas bien?

-Si solo esque me duele un poco la barriga al apretarme me dolio un poco pero yasta.

-Segura..?

-Que que nos vamos ya o que pasa-dijo Nelly algo mas animada.

-Si ... pero una pregunta adonde ibamos a ir?-pregunto Harley,y todos al escuchar se calleron para atras al estilo anime.

-Ibamos a ir a la playa-respondio Jude.

Todos se dirjieron a la llegaron todos empezaron a quitarse la ropa para quedarse en bañador excepto Nelly que sola mente se quito el pantalon.

-Olle Nelly no vas a bañar?-pregunto Mark.

-No Mark no me apetece.

-Vale.

-Olle nelly y porque no te bañas aunque sea con la camiseta y creo que se te note la tripa-susurro Silvia.

-Es posible pero y si al mojarmela se me parca la tripa y si a alguno de estos le da paja de quitarme la camiseta...no yo me duele un poco la barriga.

-Tia pero se lo vas a decir ya a Axel que me esta empezando a dar pena.

-No me agobieis ! Tengo menos de un mes para decirselo...Estoy bien jodida , se lo tendre que decir ya.

-Si tia es lo mejor diselo.

-Si pero ahora no.

-Por que?-preguntaron.

-Por dos se va a creer que asi derepente es de coña y dos no se lo voy a decir delante de todos y ademas se lo esta pasando muy bien lo voy a amargar nos quedemos solos os juero que se lo digo.

-Vaaalee-dijeron al unisono.

Pasaron horas y horas , ya era el momnete de que cada uno se fuera su casa. Todos se despidieron y Axel y Nelly se quedaron solos y fue cuando ella dijo.

-Es el momento.-susurro para ella misma.-Axel ,cariño te tengo que contar una cosa.

Bueno en el siguiente capitulo Nelly le contara lo suyo a Axel

Que pasaraa...

Bueno muchos besos y espero que os alla gustadoo

(LLLLLLLLL)

Muac


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

-Axel ,cariño te tengo que contar una cosa.

-Si claro , pero el que ?

-Mejor vamos a mi casa y te lo cuento alli mas en privado-dijo Nelly algo asustada.

-De acuerdo.-respondio Axel decidido.

Nelly y Axel fueron hacia la casa de Nelly para que esta le contara lo de su embarazo a Axel.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado-dijo Axel.-Me vas ha contar ya eso que ocultas tanto.-volvio a hablar Axe algo intrigado.

-Bueno...esque lo que te tengo que decir no es nada primero es que te pido que no te asustes y de que porfavor no reacciones como un loco si la noticia te sorprende.

-Vale pero me lo vas decir ya o no Nelly.

-Si ... bueno ... esque...

-Esque...

-Esto...estoy-tartamudeo un poco Nelly de los nervios.

-Que estas que Nelly venga dimelo ya.-insistio ya Axel de la intriga.

-Que estoy ya lo he dicho.Y antes de que me lo preguntes tu eres el padre ,ni que decirlo.

-Que ? que estas emba... emba... embarazada!-valbuceo Axel del asombro.-Creo que me estoy mareando mejor me siento.

-Si.-respondio Nelly algo al ver reaccion de su novia se calmo y se dirigio a ella y la miro a los ojos.-Yo tengo la culpa.

-Tranquila ,cielo, tu no tienes la culpa.

-Axel pero esque como se lo digo a mi padre y a todos los dioses si esque todos no son mas qu problemas.

-Pero Nelly no por eso te tienes que hechar la si quieres yo te acompaño a decirselo a tu padre,yo tambien tego que cargar con al responsabilidad no?Soy el ... padre nunca me lo habria imginado y menos tan pronto.

-Jajajajaj pueas anda que yo.

-Me gusta verte sonreir a si que ya sabes nada de pornerse tristes que... este bebe nos va a cambiar la vida y esperemos que a mejor.-Axel miro a Nelly con una gran sonrisa que contagio a esta.-Handa ven aqui.-La abrazo con fuerza y le dio un apasaionado y delicado beso en los labios que Nelly corespondio.

De repepente noto un pequeños bulto entre ello que hizo que se separara y lo mirara.

-Y este el embarazo tan pronto?

-Si esque las diosas tenemos los embarazos mas rapidos.

-Ahh ajaj.-Axel puso una mano en la barriga de Nelly y noto un pequeño golpe.-Jajajaj lo acabo de notar.

-Ya me imagino ajaj y que te parece?

-Pues no se la verdad es que me gusta jaja es una sentacion rara pero me encanta.-Axel miro de nuevo a Nelly que tenia ya una expresion mas alegre y la beso con mucho cariño.

-Olle ya quenos hemos sincerado quieres cenar algo?

-Si , claro tengo mucha hambre.-dijo Axel con una gran sonrisa.

Despues de una cena muy amena Nelly y Axel se fueron a la habitacion.

-Olle Nelly sera mejor que me vaya a casa ya es tarde.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir estariamos solos.

-Yo no quiero molestar y ademas vaya que aparezca tu padre...-dijo Axel imaginando la reaccion de su suegro al verlo durmiendo en su casa.

-Que no , que hoy estara en el Olimpo tiene que solucionar porfa quedate.-suplico Nelly.

-Bueno vale.

Eran las 12 de la noche y Axel y Nelly se fueron a la cama matrimonial de la se durmio abrazado a Nelly por la tripa,notando las palpitaciones y los movimiento de su inesperado y futuro hijo,pero se durmio enseguida.Y Nelly al igual que el se durmio en seguida ,pero sabiendo que ya habia pasado al tramite de decirle lo suyo a su novio pero sabiendo tambien que aun le quedaba lo peor :Su padre, su hermano ,los dioses y sus amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

Al dia siguiente Nelly y Axel se levantaron algo tarde.

-Venga Axel que vamos a llegar tarde a clase ese lugar que tenmos tan abondonado...

-No vamos a quedarnos un rato mas.-dijo Axel cogiendo a Nelly a orcajadas.

-Axel ajajja venga axel.-rio Nelly siendo tumbada en la cama por Axel.-Te cuidado con la barriga...Bueno solo 5 minutosss ehh.

-Vale 5 minutoss ajjaj.-dijo besando a Nelly.

En la puerta del instituto estabas todos sus amigos esperandolos para entrar en clase.

-Un poco mas y no llegais.-dijo Shawn.

-Perdonaznos ,es que nos hemos quedado dormidoss ajaj-dijo Axel.

-Bueno sera mejor que netremos a clase.

Termino la ultima clase:Gimnasia, y todos se fueron a duchar.

En el vestuario de las chicas no quedaba ninguna chica ne terminar de arreglarse.Y amedida iban saliendo todas quedando Celia,Silvia y Nelly solas.

-Chicas venid tengo que deciron algo.-susurron Nelly a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Que pasa?

-Le he contado a Axel lo mio.

-Y que ... que tal como se lo ha tomado.?

-La verdad esque bastante bien.-dijo emocionada Nelly.-Estoy muy contenta por ello.

-Ves tonta como no tenia porque tomarselo mal.-dijo feliz Celia.

Silvia y Celia se dieron la vuelta un momento para mirarse en el espejo cuando escucharon un giraron y vieron a Nelly tirada en el suelo inconsciente y con un poco de sangre algo mas para abajo de la cintura.

-¡Nelly!.-gritaron ambas.-Corre Celia ve a buscar ayuda.

Celia salio de baño y se dirgio a fuera donde vio a Axel con sus amigos.

-¡Axel!-grito.

-Que pasa Celia porque estas tan atacada?

-Es Nelly ... esta tirada en suelo desmayada y con sangre por debajo de la cintura.-Al oir eso Axel fue corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba su cogio y comenzo a mirarla.

-¡Nelly ,Nelly despierta! ...Aii que llevarla aun medico pero al del colegio no podemos.

-Por que?-pregunto Mark que contemplaba la escena.

-Ahora no te lo puedo que llamar a Byron.-dijo Axel el movil aun con Nelly en los brazos , pero al instante de sacar el movil aparecio Byron por arte de magia(con la suerte de que los presentes sabian que era un dios).

-Que le ha pasado a mi hermana?

-Se ha desmayado...tienes que llevarla el medico del Olimpo ,el de el instituto no la puede ver.

-Por que ?-pregunto Byron.

-Luego te lo digo ademas le hare un favor a Nelly.

-De acuerdo,luego nos vemos,te mantendre informado.-dijo Byron desvaneciondose con Nelly en los brazos.

-Axel... nos vas a contar que le pasa a Nelly?-dijo Jude.

**En el Cielo.**

Byron llego con Nelly ,aun inconsciente, en los brzon buscando el Dios de la Medicina (que viene a ser el medico de el Olimpo) para que mirara a Nelly.

Pasaron un par de horas y Nelly desperto algo confusa y logro despejar sus ojos vio a Byron sentado junto a ella.

-By...Byron.

-Nelly ,estas bien hemanita?-pregunto Byron.

-Si creo que si... que me ha pasado ?donde estamos?

-Estamos en el Olimpo y lo que te ha pasado esque te has desmayado y has comenzado a echar sangre,pero solo un poco.

-Sangre pero por donde...espera...-Nelly comenzo a leerle la mente a su hermano gemelo.

(_**se que estas embarazada y has sangrado por la zona vaginal)**_

-Con que ya lo sabes

-Si-respondio secamente Byron ,pero miro a Nelly y vio a esta con cara de pena y lamentacion y se reblandecion.-Pero tranquila no pasa nada ya se lo he explicado yo ha papa.

-Vale ...olle espera como que he echado sangre por ahii no abre perdidoo... !

-No no tranquila el medeco ha dicho que tu y el bebe estais bien y que esto que te ha pasado es muy comun en las embarazadas y sobretodo en las primerizas.

-Ufff menos mal.-Nelly miron con feliz cara a Byron, pero esa cara no duro mucho.-Byron yo no se que voy ha hacer como me voy a apañar para criar a un bebe y como voy a poder enfrentarme al Consejo.-comenzo a llorar y Byron al vela asi la abrazo cob fuerza y Nelly lo correspondio.

-Tranquila Nelly para que esta la familia para ayudarnos mutuamente, ademas tienes a tus amigos y sobretodo tambien tienes a Axel.-Byron beso la mejilla de su hermana varias veces y luego se soltaron.

-Muchas gracias ... ajaja olle hablando de una cosa donde esta Axel?

-No le han dejado entrar pero como hoy te dan el alta te llevare a nuestra casa de la Tierra y le llamare a el y tus amigos para que vengan vale?

-Vale.

Despues de 3 horas Byron y Nelly llegaron a su casa.

Nelly se sento en el sofa a descarnsar y Byron llamo a los amigos de Nelly pra que fueran a verla.

-Olle si van a venir a verte me imagino que tendras que contarselo ya se te nota la cuanto estas ya?

-Pues si se lo tendre que creo que casi de dos meses pero no estoy segura.

-A es verdad que las para las diosas los embarazos son mas rapidos..no me acordaba jajaj

-Parece mentira que tu tambien seas un dios ajajaja.

De renpente sono el timbre de la gran casa.

-Ya estan yo.-dijo Byron.

Nelly se puso muy nerviosa sabiendo que tendria que contarles todo a sus amigos y darles explicaciones.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo os prometo actualizar pronto porque ya se mas o menos que poner el capitulo 8... que le dira Nelly a todos sus amigos ? Se lo tomaran bien ?**

**Muchos besoosss a todos escrrbirme muchos reviewsss**

**OS QUIEROOOO! (LLL)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

-Ya estan yo.-dijo Byron.

Nelly se puso muy nerviosa sabiendo que tendria que contarles todo a sus amigos y darles explicaciones.

-Hola chicos pasad.-les dijo Byron a todos que pasaron de inmediato al salon donde se encontraba Nelly.

-Holaaa.-dijeron todos.-Nelly como estas?.-dijeron Silvia y Celia abrazando a su amiga con cuidados que encotraba ya de pie frente a sus amigos.

-Ahora bien chicas muchas gracias.-les respondio miro a todos sus amigos y paro su mirada en Axel que le sonreia.-Bueno chicos Byron os a llamado porque...-Iba a empezar a contarlo cuando fue cortada por Harley.

-Olle pero que te paso ayer?

-Eso iba a empezar a contar si no me cortais mas lo dire,ya me va a costar decirlo como para ue encimas me esteis cortando.-dijo ella algo enfadada de manera que todos se quedaron callados.-Bueno pues eso que os he reunido para contaros el porque de que lleve sin casi un mes jugar al futbol ni entrenar ni nada,el porque llevo todo ese tiempo muy rara,y el tambie el porque ni me baño cuando vamos a la playa y porque me pongo la camisa del uniforme por fuera de la falda cosoa que os extraña mucho.

-Si pero dinos ya que te pasa que estamos impacientes.

Nelly miro a Axel y luego a su hermano, que estaba de pie delante detras del sofa obserbando a Nelly,que le sonreia y la animaba en silencio.

-Chicos deciros que dentro de poco,y os digo que dentro de pococ devido a mi organismo de Diosa,vamos a tener un amiguito nuevo,uno muy pequeñito,que si se parece a sus padre dentro de 10 u 11 años jugara tambien al futbol.

-A sii como se llama?-pregunto Mark.

-No lo se esque aun no tiene nombre.

-Entonces si no sabes su nombre como sabes que va a venir.-pregunto Jude.

-Porque ese niño o niña va a ser... familiar muy cercano mio.

-Ehh Nelly nos lo quieres decir ya porfavor.-dijo Tori.

Nelly miro Celia y a Silvia que estaban al lado de ella.

-Si chicos deciros que... que estoy...joder que dificil es esto...Chicos que estoy embarazada.-confeso porfin Nelly.

-COMOO !-dijeron todos.

-Pues eso que estoy embarazada que esa persona que va a venir va a ser mi hijo o hija.

-Pero y quien es el padre.-dijo Erik.

Nelly dirigio su mirada a Axel,quien se acerco a ella y le dio la mano.

-Yo.-dijo el.

-Hombre en realidad era de suponer que Axel es el padre ya que son novios.-dijo Sue.

Despues todos quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno que decid algo.-dijo Nelly.

-Pues que vamos a decir pues que...-dijo Tori que despues coenzo a mirar a todos sus amigos que seguramente pensaban lo mismo que ella.-Pues que vamos a decir... QUE NOS PARECE MUY BIEN!-dijeron todos al unisono haciendo que Axel y Nelly se sus amigos fuero a abrazarlos y sobre todo Jack que estaba casi llorando de la emocion y los achucho con fuerza.

Todos le dieron la enorabuena a la pareja que ahora estaban mas contentos y y Nelly por la alegria se arazaron y luego se besaron delente de sus amigos haciendo que estos dijeran.

-OHHHHHHH!

-Que bonito coño.-dijo Bobby

-Ajajajaj.-rieron todos al escuchar aquello.

-Bueno nos vamos por aii a tomar algo o que.

-Lo siento no es por aguar la fiesta pero el medico le ha dicho a mi hermana que tiene que guardar Byron.

-Es verdad jo..

-Bueno pero podemos quedarnos aqui y lo celebramos o lo que sea.-dijo ya Byron algo mas animado.

-Siiii.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Olle no os acaba de dar la sensacion de que pareciamos como en un partido todos diciendo sii?Estamos obsesionaos ya.-dijo Shawn

-Ajajjajaj es quereis tomar algo ?

-Si vale.-dijeron.

-Ok chicas me ayudais?

-Noo Nelly tu sientate que ya voy yo con las chicas y con tu novio.-dijo Byron tirando del brazo a Axel.-Que no puedo permitir que le pase algo a mi sobrinito.

Byron fue a la cocina con Axel,Celia y Silvia a por bebidas y algo de comida.

Cuando llegaron Sue y Tori estaba una con una mano en la barriga de Nelly y la otra con la oreja puesta en el mismo lugar.

-Eh escuchado algo.-dijo Sue.

-Y yo he notado tambien algo.-dijo Tori.

Byron puso las bebidas en una mesa y todos cogieron.

-Vamos a brindar porque mi querida hermanita tenga un bebe muy sano y muy guapo,que lo ser si se parece a ella,-dijo para chinchar a Axel.-Que juego tambien mucho al futbol.-todos brindaron.-Y tambien otro por Nelly

que estoy seguron que va a ser la mejor madre del mundo y las mas guapa y poque estoy seguron de que todos la queremos muchisimo y por que se lo merece ,a aa y tambien por Axel que va a ser muy buen padre y que espero por su bien que cuide muy bien de mi hermana.

-Salud.-todos volvieron a brindar.

Nelly algo emocionada por las palabras de su hermano se hacerco a el y le abrazo con mucha fuerza y este le correspondio.

-Mama estaria orgullosa.-dijo Byron haciando que Nelly comenzara a lagrimear un poco.

-Me gustaria que estuviese aqui.

-Tranquila ella siempre estara con nosotros.

-Lo se ... Te quiero mucho Byron.-Le volvio a abrazar.

-Y yo a ti enana.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me diga eso, que tenemos la misma edad somos gemelos.

-AJAJ.

Pasaron las horas y todos se divertian pero derepente... se vio una luz y todos se taparon los ojos execto Nelly Byron que se miraron.

-No no no ellos ahora no.-dijo Nelly muy preocupada.

La luz paro y todos vieron a un grupo de personas muy hermosas y brillantes.

-Nelly quienes son?-dijo Mark.

-Los del Consejo de Dioses del Olimpo.-respondio Byron en lugar de Nelly q estaba paralizada.

-Afrodita debes venir con nosotros y darnos unas explicaciones que creemos que debias habernos dado al principio de toda esta patraña.Y tu sabes muy bien a que patraña nos referimos.

-Quien es Afrodita?-pregunto Scotty.

-NELLY !-respondieron todos a la vez algo bordes debido a que Scotty nunca se acordaba de que el nombre de Diosa de Nelly es Afrodita.

-De auerdo vamonos.-respondio Nelly.

Se acerco a los dioses y en un segundo se desvanecio.

-Que acaba de pasar?

-Se acaban de llevar a Nelly para judgarla.-respondio Byron.

-Por que?-

-Por estar embarazada de un humano y por enterarse ellos los permitieron que Nelly y Axel estuvieran juntos y ay les costo pero esto no creo que lo djene pasar a no ser que Nelly les echo cojones y los enfrente.

-Buneo sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa.-dijo Mark.

-Vale mejor nos vamos.-dijo Erik.

-Yo me puedoq uedar no Byron?-pregunto Axel.

-Si claro cuñado ,mejor quedate asi seremos los primeron en enterarnos de todo.

-Pues ya nos cuantas mañ vemos en el .-Y todos se fueron excepto Axel y Byron.

-Espero que no sean duron con ella.

-Lo mismo digo Byron pero ahora lo unicos que nos queda es esperar.

-Siii esperaar.-dijo Byron sentandose en el sofa junto a Axel.

**MMMM que pasaraaa espero que os aya gustado**

**escribirme muchos reviewss**

**Besosss !**

**OS QUIEROOO MUCHISIMO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Cuando Nelly llegó al Olimpo, entro en una sala donde todos los Dioses y Diosas están sentados en unos tronos elevados en el aire. Todos ellos se hacían llamar el Consejo de Dioses Primarios.

Justo en el centro de la sala había una silla donde, claro esta, debía de sentarse Nelly.

Cuando Nelly se sentó uno de ellos dijo:

-Vamos a comenzar el juicio.-dijo con una voz áspera y cortante.

Nelly estaba asustada y nerviosa. No pudo evitar mirar a su padre que estaba en el trono más grande y que se situaba en medio. Su padre le devolvió la mirada, con pena y también algo de nerviosismo. Ya que el no podría soportar que le hicieran algo a su hija.

-De que se me acusa?-pregunto Nelly vacilante.

-No se te ocurra subirte de tono Afrodita, porque no te conviene en absoluto. Se te acusa por mantener relaciones sexuales con un humano y acabar embarazada.-dijo el dios que estaba sentado junto al padre de Nelly.

Cuando dijo eso, Nelly se llevo la mano a su tripa que ya estaba bien abultada. Con ese gesto los diose gruñeron

-No podemos permitir que esta desfachatez se lleva a cabo.-dijo otro de ellos poniendo a casi todos a su favor.

-No podemos dejar que ese bebe nazca, por nuestra seguridad y por la de todos.-dijo esta vez una mujer.

Comentarios como este retumbaron por toda la sala hasta que Nelly dijo:

-No.

-Perdón. Que acabas de decir?

-He dicho que no. No pienso hacer nada de lo que vosotros digáis. Pienso tener a mi hijo y vosotros no podéis hacer nada para impedírmelo.

-Tu no vas a tener ese bebe Afrodita. Te lo prohibimos.-dijo el que hablo al principio, muy alterado.

-Si, si que lo voy a tener. Porque como no se me permita tenerlo, sabéis lo que voy a hacer?

-El que... habla!

-Me voy. Me iré a la Tierra y no volveré jamás. A ver como os las apañáis sin mi.-dijo Nelly.

-Pues hazlo. Como si hubiera algún problema.

-Hombre problemas si hay. Si yo mal no recuerde hay un papel con mi firma y la de todos.-hizo una pausa, debido al gran asombro de todos.-De que yo era le única que sustituiría a mi padre ya que Byron no quiso aceptar. Y que si yo renunciaba o me pasaba algo, como esto va el línea de familia, el puesto se lo quedaría mi ''querido'' tío Hades.

Y por suerte ese papel esta en mi poder...así que por lo meno para vosotros si hay problemas.

-Esta bien que es lo que quiere a cambio de quedarte.-dijo un dios ya rendido ante la sonrisa victoriosa de Nelly.

-Quiero que se me permita tener a mi hijo. Que pueda tenerlo aquí y que el pueda estar aquí al igual que yo...Ah y que mis amigos y Axel puedan entrar si necesitar autorización.

-Muy bien como quieras ''todos tus deseos serán realidad'' Afrodita.-dijo ya rendido del todo y retirándose junto a los demás dioses excepto Zeus.

Que se quedo con su hija. Estaba orgulloso por la valentía de Nelly.

-Bien hecho hija. Estoy orgulloso de ti.-le susurro.

-Gracias padre.-le dijo abrazándolo.

-Será mejor vuelvas tu amigos estarán preocupados.

-Si es verdad. Hasta luego.

Pasaron unos minutos y apareció de nuevo en su casa.

Axel y Byron se levantaron muy deprisa del sofá cuando la vieron aparecer.

-Nelly como estás? Que te han dicho?- le preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Estoy bien tranquilos. Y que me han dicho. Pues más bien que he hecho.

Les he convencido para que me dejen tener al bebe. Bueno en realidad le he sobornado.

-Ah que bien…. Como que les has sobornado?-le pregunto Byron.

-Si como lo oyes. Les he dicho que si no me dejan tranquila no seré Diosa ni nada de eso y como en el papel que firmamos, si no lo era yo lo sería el tío Hades pues….

-Eres más lista de lo que pensaba enana. Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos. Ajjajaja.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso.-después de esto Byron, Axel y Nelly estuvieron un bastante rato hablando.

Paso un mes muy rápidamente. Nelly estaba ya de 3 mese y medio, es decir de 8 meses en la vida humana.

Llego el día de un partido amistoso contra el Raimon y el Oculd

El partido iba 1 a 0 ganado el Raimon.

Cuando Axel en consiguió marcar un gol con el tornado de fuego.

El partido acabo con la victoria del Raimon. Nelly comenzó a saltar de alegría. Se abrazo a Celia muy sonriente, pero noto algo muy raro.

Se separo de su amiga con cara de espasmo.

-Que te pasa Nelly?

-Nada que…o me he meado de la emoción o he roto aguas.

Y creo que es lo segundo.

-Dios mío. SILVIA!- grito Celia muy asustada llamando a su otra amiga.

-Que pasa porque gritas?- dijo acercándose.

-Nelly esta de parto.

-QUE? Pero como vas a estar de parto si todavía te falta un mes.

-Y a mi que coño me cuentas tu que crees que yo quiero ponerme de parto ahora y encima en medio de un partido?- le grito comenzando a alterarse. Le dio una pequeña contracción con la que se curvo un poco hacia abajo.

-Ay!

-Joder, haber, Silvia llama a Axel o Byron.-le dijo la del pelo azul a su amiga. Mientras ayudaba a Nelly a sentarse.

-Voy.- Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a donde estaba Axel con sus amigos celebrando.

-AXEL! AXEL!

-Que pasa Silvia?-le pregunto el albino muy contento.

-Nelly se ha puesto de parto.

-Que?-dijo esto dirigiéndose corriendo hasta dónde estaba su novia.

-Nelly como estas.-le dijo agachándose a su altura.

-Bien solo…Ay! –se quejo por otra contracción.-Solo me duele un poco.

-Vale estaba bien te llevare a casa y luego llamare a Byron. Puedes caminar?-le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si creo que si.

Salieron del estadio dejando a la gente algo desconcertada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Nelly, Axel se dispuso a llamar a Byron cuando este apareció de la nada detrás de el haciendo que su cuñado se asustara.

-Ahh! No vuelvas a parecer así-le dijo.

-Que ha pasado? –dijo pasando un poco del enfado de Axel.

-Nelly ha roto aguas-le dijo el mismo.

-Vale tendremos que llevarte al Olimpo.

-De a..cuer..do.-dijo la dolorida embarazada respirando con dificultad. Pero todos ellos también vendrán.

-Esta bien.

Byron cogió en brazos a su hermana y todos lo que estaban en la sala desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron al Olimpo, Byron llevo a Nelly al su habitación y detrás de el un montón de médicos.

Cuando la puso en la cama, una de las enfermeras le obligo a salir de allí.

Byron se reunió con todos los demás que, junto a él, tuvieron que esperar nerviosamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

Axel estaba esperando noticias de Nelly junto a Byron y sus amigos. Estaba ya muy nervioso debido a que llevaban allí 5 horas y que cada dos por tres escuchaba a Nelly gritar desesperadamente de dolor y eso le ponía más nervioso aún.

-Van a tardar mucho mas en salir, me estoy poniendo histérico! –dijo Axel sentándose en una silla con las manos una cabeza.

Se escucho un grito de Nelly que retumbó por todo el Olimpo y hubo un pequeño silencio que dio paso a un llanto de un bebe.

Todos se quedaron inmutados. Y empezaron a sonreír.

Salio una mujer de la habitación.

-Quien es el padre del bebe?-pregunto la mujer que aunque debía de tener muchos años se la veía joven debido a su inmortalidad.

-Yo.-dijo Axel rápidamente.

-Enhorabuena, puede pasar a ver a la señorita Afrodita.-dijo la mujer dando paso a Axel.

Cuando este entro se acerco a Nelly que estaba medio tendida en una cama de matrimonio.

Se arrodillo para poder estar más cerca.

-Como estas?-le preguntó acariciándole la mano.

-Bien algo cansada.-le respondió.

-Dónde esta el bebe?

-Lo están lavando.

En ese momento se acerco la mujer de antes con algo entre los brazos.

-Creo que hay alguien que quiere conocer a sus papás.-dijo la mujer dándole la pequeña cosa a Nelly.

Nelly la cogió. Axel se sentó en el filo de la cama junto a Nelly.

Y cuando lo hizo se encontró con una pequeño rostro rosado.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón, esa era la cara, aparte de la de Nelly, más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Ha Nelly se le cayeron las lágrimas. Axel se resistió.

-Es un niño.-le dijo la joven madre a su pareja.

Axel se quedo sin palabras.

-Sabéis como lo vais a llamar?-pregunto la mujer.

-Que tal Daniel, Daniel Blaze Love, bueno Raimon?-dijo Nelly.

-Me gusta mucho. Y como nombre de dios o de semidios?

-Ulises. Que te parece.

-Yo creo que le queda muy bien.-dijo Axel.

-Quieres cogerlo?-le dijo Nelly a Axel.

-Vale.

-Toma, ten cuidado con su cabecita.

Axel lo cogió y no puedo evitar ponerse a llorar.

El bebe comenzó ha abrir poco a poco los ojos. Eran del color de los ojos de Nelly.

El color de pelo era una mezcla de ambos.

El pequeño Daniel cogió el dedo de su padre con su manita.

-Que bonito te ha salido Nelly.-dijo Axel llorando

-Tu también has tenido algo que ver mi amor.-dijo Nelly.

Axel miro a su hijo al mismo tiempo que Nelly y luego se miraron ellos y se besaron.

Nelly le dijo a la mujer que les dejara pasar a todos que los dejaran solo.

Todos entraron en la habitación los primeros en acercarse a ver el bebe fueron Silvia y Nelly.

Axel se lo devolvió a Nelly.

Todos lo felicitaron. Estuvieron allí un rato hablando.

El bebe empezó a llorar de repente.

-Uhh creo que Daniel tiene hambre.-dijo Nelly.

Comenzó a sacarse un pecho y depositarlo en la boca el bebe.

Todos veían como comía del pecho de su madre.

Y con esa imagen empezó una nueva vida para todos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 (ultimo)**

Pasaron 3 años.

Nelly había cumplido los 18 años y Axel los 19 años.

Había un partido contra el equipo italiano. Todos estaban jugando, incluida Nelly que se había incorporado hacía ya un año y medio.

Daniel estaba junto a Celia y Silvia en el banquillo, viendo como jugaban sus padres( Daniel tenia los ojos como Nelly y el pelo muy parecido al de Axel pero mas oscuro)

Jude llevaba el balón.

-Axel ,tuya!-dijo el de las ratas pasando se la a su compañero.

Axel la cogió y avanzo hasta el área.

-Nelly!-se la paso a Nelly que estaba junto al el.

Nelly la cogió y se dispuso ha chutar.

-LANZA DIVINA!-grito Nelly haciendo su supertécnica.

La pelota entro en la portería y segundos después pito el fina del partido.

El Raimon gano 1-0. Todos los jugadores se abrazaron en modo de celebración. Cuando se separaron Nelly vio a Daniel cogido de la mano de Celia. El pequeño se soltó y fue corriendo hasta su madre, que lo levanto en el aire.

-Muy bien hecho mami. Eres la mejor!-dijo el pequeño emocionado

En ese momento se unió Axel.

-Oye y yo que?-protesto de broma.

-Papi tu también eres el mejor.-dijo Daniel lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

Cuando termino el partido, Axel, Nelly y Daniel estaban en el campo de fútbol del instituto.

Nelly le paso a Daniel con poca fuerza y este le dio una patada con tanta fuerza que casa le da a Axel en la cara.

-Como has hecho eso Daniel, si solo tienes 3 años?-pregunto su madre.

-No lo se.-respondió en niño rascándose la nuca.

-Y desde cuando lanzas así?-pregunto ahora su padre.

-Desde hace un par de semanas. He hecho algo malo.-pregunto Daniel desilusionado.

-No! No cariño no has hecho nada malo. Al revés creo que has hecho algo que esta muy bien...Anda sigue jugando tu.

Daniel surgió jugando por su cuenta.

-Crees que le ira bien?-pregunto Nelly a Axel.

-Yo creo que tiene mucho talento. Será muy buen jugador.

-Si , puede ser.-dijo Nelly abrazándose a Axel.

Pasaron los años y Daniel Blaze Raimon se convirtió en un de los jugadores juveniles mas famosos del mundo al igual que su padres con su edad.

Porque pasen los años que pasen, el amor por el futbol siempre se transmitirá de generación en generación, en esta singular familia que se comenzó a formar en el 15 cumpleaños de Nelly.

Que aunque fuese algo inesperado y complicado de llevar al principio, dio gracias a los Dioses de que la vida le pusiera en su camino a Axel, que le dio el mayor regalo que se podría hacer en la vida.

Un hijo.

Su querido hijo Daniel.

_**FIN.**_

**Bueno aqui acaba mi historia de Nelly y Axel.**

**Espero que os alla gustado tanto leerla como ami escribirla para vosotros.**

**Aprovenchando , quiero dar las gracias por los reviews que me habies ido dejando que de verdad**

**me ha emocionado.**

**Mcuchisimas gracias a todos. Que os vaya muy bien en la vida. **

**Besosss!**

**OS QUIEROO! **


End file.
